Zeigfried
by LuciusMCassius Yari
Summary: A yoai story. Lucius and the Maurauders are all in 5th year. MWPP and Severus duke it out as usual, but Lucius appears and the yaoi begins. At the moment, it is slightly Sirius/Lucius. But it is up to your vote on whom Lucius should really be with.
1. The Ride

This was a relaxing exercise for me. I was getting way to sick of my EMPTY WAS MY SOUL STORY and needed a break. R/R for the couple.

# Ziegfried

The train was cold. Colder than the outside autumn air. Lucius Diablo Malfoy pulled his fur lined, dragon's hide cloak closer to his lithe body, biting hard on his lower lip. Bloody Hell, every school he attended had an obsession with heating during the summer and cooling during the winter. It was insane. It didn't help that he was sick; his throat was grated and sore, his skin pale. He always got sick during the winter, but besides that, it was his favorite season. Because everything died and got covered in pretty, white nothingness.

He let out a cough, hacking until he thought he might vomit, curling into a little black ball until the attack passed. He sat up, and idly fished for a handkerchief. It was as his father said; "Sickness is a means of culling the weak." And he wasn't weak…so he would get over it. He pulled his handkerchief out of his cloak pocket and wiped his mouth, not caring to notice the dots of crimson blood on it.

He leaned back and curled his 'chief into a little ball in his hand. Maybe it was because he was sick that everyone was avoiding him. The train car he sat in was abandoned, while surrounding ones sat filled with warm, healthy, laughing bodies. Or maybe it was because he was new. Lucius sighed, noticing with saddened eyes that his breath came out in a steamy mist, while in the other car the windows were clouded over. Still, being cold was better than being surrounded by idiots.

Bitterly, he pulled the cloak closer and prepared himself for a nap. A witch passed by his car, peeked in the window, shook her head, and moved on by. So even a servant wasn't willing to talk to him. Not that he wanted to converse with the likes of her. Minutes passed slowly, and he began to feel his eyelids drop. Occasionally he would start coughing again, wipe his mouth free of blood, then try to go to sleep again. It was hard; the train kept bumping and shifting.

Just as he was beginning to drift, the door to his car opened and slammed shut. Lucius peeked his eyes open and saw, to his delight, a fellow student. The boy was thin, thinner that he even, and his skin a pale yellow. The boy moved like a blur and dive-bombed into a seat. He sat, clenching his fists and shaking as though he were about to cry. His dark hair covered his face like a curtain, so he could read nothing about the boy. 

"T-That b-bastard!!!" the scrawny boy hissed into his palm," One of these days I-I'll kill him."

Lucius cocked his head curiously, his pale eyes narrowed in observation.

The dark boy was obviously shaken up; he trembled slightly and twisted a dark lock of hair in one hand. In the other hand was what looked like a book…or something along those lines. A book that had no pages-they had all been ripped out.

"Upperclassmen?" Lucius wondered aloud.

The black haired boy looked up. His face was interesting, he had a long nose, and oriental shaped eyes, his skin was a smooth alabaster. Lucius guessed they were in the same year. The boy looked him over in a similar fashion and drew in his breath sharply, as if there was something impressive about him, or even…exotic. Lucius smirked; used to the reaction he received from people, his eyes and hair were different, silver both of them, like a lake under the full moon.

The boy hesitated, then spoke," I was…talking to some people I know and they ripped up my book. It-It was my father's…it was antique." He lifted it up, showing the leather covers with a gold clasp, inside the book were ragged, ripped ends of paper.

Lucius raised his eyebrows in disapproval. 

"Did you fight?"

The boy pursed his lips, turning them into a fine line.

"There were too many of them." He whispered, his voice laced in bitterness.

Lucius nodded, and opened his mouth to inquire, exactly which people, but was stopped by a bout of coughing. He bowled over, a fiery pain seizing his insides, and as he coughed he felt blood oozing from his mouth. The black haired boy pulled back, horrified. That's right, Lucius scowled, closing his eyes, be afraid of me-everyone else is. He listened for the sound of a door closing and shutting, but it never came. He sat up, in shock, his handkerchief pressed to his mouth. 

The boy sat perplexed, with a look of…admiration on his face. Lucius slowly pulled his handkerchief away and balled it back into his hand.

"My name is Severus Snape." He said abruptly, offering his hand.

Lucius blinked slowly, then took it.

"Lucius Diablo Malfoy." He replied hoarsely.

Severus smiled. It was a pleasant smile. Lucius had the feeling he didn't do it very often. Just like him. Even stranger, he felt the sides of his own mouth ticking up slightly. He liked this boy. Perhaps they would be friends. Perhaps even more. It was one of the reasons he had been kicked out of his previous schools.

"So," Severus shifted in his seat, suddenly comfortable, "You're sick. With tuberculosis I presume?"

Lucius nodded.

"I get it every winter."

Severus eyed him quietly; his thin little fingers twisting in his cloak, his mouth biting down on his lower lip. Lucius could tell by his uneven movements that he wasn't used to pleasant talks and conversations. It was probable that the boy didn't even have any friends. 

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" he blurted out.

"Of course, fifth year, I should be in." Lucius let out a dramatic yawn, and turned to look at their surrounding cars. Everyone was so bloody talkative, and overly perky. A witch tried to calm a cluster of first years down in the car to their left. Severus bit his lip again, anxious to keep a friend.

"I'm a fifth year, too." He announced, worriedly watching the tow-headed boy.

Lucius nodded, as if to say, I thought as much.

"And in Slytherin." He continued.

Lucius smirked.

"I will be too."

Severus blinked. 

"H-how do you know? No one knows what house they'll be put in. I mean…it's up to the sorting hat, really."

Lucius smiled bitterly and turned again. In the car to his right were a bunch of goons, one with glasses and a girl with flaming red hair. They were approaching their car. He turned back to Snape, and sneered.

"Where else would they put someone who's named after the devil?"

Severus seemed to ponder this for a while, then nodded. 

"Yeah," he replied, "Where else would they put someone who's name is practically 'severe'."

Lucius laughed out loud. It was beginning to warm up in the car, and Lucius felt the pressure on his chest lift. He leaned towards the little Snape.

"I like you, Severus Snape. You seem like…fun." He held his eyes half closed, like a snake's, and tilting his head in that oh-so perfect angle. Fun, his mind turned over, maybe fun in many different ways…

"Hey, James, check this out!!!" A loud, whiney voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned, and saw what looked like a rat, only boy size at the door to his car. Snape seized his chest tightly, clutching his book, his little fingers trembling. His face was filled with determination. Perhaps that rat boy had something to do with the destruction of Snape's book. 

A boy with tousled black hair and glasses came to the entryway, followed by another black-haired boy, a thin, pale boy, and a girl with a large amount of red hair. Lucius stood, showing off his impressive height, and pulling back his shoulders to decrease his sickly hunch. 

"Snape's got a boyfriend!!" the sniveling rat boy squealed in delight, clapping his fat hands together. The boy with glasses stepped into the car, the rest of his gang followed. He eyed Lucius carefully, his posture not the least bit threatening.

"Hello." He began, offering his hand, "I'm James Potter. And you are?"

Lucius didn't offer his hand in return.

"Lucius. Lucius Malfoy." He hissed, his eyes narrowing.

The black-haired boy behind James gasped. So did the thin boy behind him, and so did the rat boy.

"James!!" the black haired boy cried out, running in front of Potter. "He's a supporter of Voldemort!"

"No, that would be my father." Replied Lucius, a sneer taking its place on his face. He didn't like these people, even if the two black haired boys were attractive.

The rat boy squeaked and ran foreword as if to hide behind James, but Snape stood up.

"What do you bunch of dunderheads want from us?" he snarled.

"We came to give you this." Replied the black haired boy, as he drew from his pockets sheafs of paper. They were the pages from the book.

"That's for calling Lily a Mudblood, Snape."

And he dumped them at Severus' feet. Snape stood still, pale as a ghost, but showed no signs of anger. Instead, it was Malfoy who suddenly became enraged, his cheeks got two angry red spots on them but before he could roar at the rat boy and company, an attack seized him. He doubled over again coughing harder than before, his chest burning, burning, burning. He moaned in pain before bringing the handkerchief back up to his mouth. The group eyed him carefully.

"Is he sick?"

"I don't doubt it."

"Are you o.k?"

"Shit. I don't wanna get sick. Let's get out of here."

"Sirius, we should call for the nurse, not abandon him."

"Leave him alone!" he heard Snape hiss. 

It felt like his chest was exploding, it hurt like hell, and he just couldn't stop coughing. Blood was beginning to dribble through his handkerchief and down his fingers. He looked up, his eyes watering with pain.

"Get the nurse." He croaked feebly, before falling again, and bleeding into his 'chief.

"Get the nurse Lupin!" someone yelled.

"Right."

"What do we do?" 

"Just calm down…"

"Pettigrew, get some towels."

"OK!"

"Here man, let me help you." Someone began to grab his shoulder. He pulled violently away, his hacking increasing.

"I said leave him alone!" Snape snarled fiercely, standing at his side.

"Chill, we're trying to help."

"You aren't' doing much, Mudblood!!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Would you stop bickering!"

Then finally, over the hubbub came a loud voice.

"The nurse is here!!"

It was then that he saw red. He vomited blood, a puddle began to form at his feet; and he collapsed, moaning in pain. An elderly nurse and someone else ran to his side. He heard her say something about picking him up, but the rest was blotted by pain in his ears. His mind started to drift. He thought about that weird gang of teenagers surrounding him now…who were they? What did they have against Snape? 

Strong, steely hands pulled him into consciousness. He felt himself being gently lifted, and carried from the car into another compartment. His arms lay uselessly by his sides and his head lolled about his carrier's waist. He wrenched all the strength he could from his sick body and pulled his head up to glance at his carrier.It was the boy with the black hair. The one who ripped Snape's book up, the one who seemed so volatile in his ways, the one with blazing blue eyes, had him in a maiden-esque posture and was carrying him to safety. Little beads of sweat were forming on the boy's forehead, but to his surprise, that was the only sign of exhaustion he showed at carrying Lucius. Lucius let out a soft moan, which caught the boy's attention, before he fell limp again, dangling in the boy's arms. His mind wavered on a thin line of consciousness for quite some time.

The nurse laid him down on the only bed she had, took his temperature, gasped, and began to cast curative spells. There was no cure for his case of tuberculosis. Only Muggles had a semi-cure, something by the name of "anti-biotics", and his father would never, ever use something made by Muggles, even if his son's life depended on it. Lucius let out a hiss of pain as his lungs quivered, the infection reacting to the spells. He turned, desperate for a means of distraction. 

Severus was at his side, as was the black-haired boy. They stood on opposite sides of the room, Snape fingering his ripped book cover, wary to leave his newfound friend, and the black haired boy stood casually, leaning against the wall. His blue eyes regarded Lucius with interest. 

"Why are you here, Sirius Black? Shouldn't you be toting Potter?" growled Severus meaningfully.

Sirius. So that was his name. Why he was there, and why he was staying was very questionable to Lucius. He and Severus didn't seem to be on best terms, so why would he care for one of Snape's few friends?

Sirius ignored Snape and turned back to Lucius. The white haired boy was fully conscious now, and he stared back. Sirius stopped moving as their eyes locked. Lucius watched him react in a similar fashion as Snape did, sharply inhaling, then staring. He turned away, beginning to cough again, wishing he had his kerchief. 

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked uncomfortably.

"That's obvious!" Snape spat, twisting the book cover roughly in his hands.

Sirius glared at him, and Snape back, the nurse got up to get help, leaving the trio alone in an uncomfortable silence. Lucius glanced at the two boys; mildly amused by their antics. Snape was scooting possessively to his side, while Sirius sullenly eyed him, cracking his knuckles. Lucius let out a moan of self-pity. Both of them were practically wearing their hearts on their sleeves.

"Severus." Lucius inquired, eager to break the silence.

Snape jumped, even more eager to prove his self worth to Lucius.

"Yes?"

"Could you get some warm pumpkin juice for me? My throat is killing me…"Lucius let out a dramatic sigh, even though it wasn't far from true.

Snape nodded, turned, and stopped at the door. He rounded on Sirius and shot him a glare that would send a Basilisk running, then flicked the door handle and stalked out. Behind Lucius, Sirius let out a breath of relief.

"I thought he would never leave. Little leech bugger."

Lucius raised his eyebrows but said nothing more.

The black haired boy turned with a feiry animation, an odd look in his eyes. Lucius stifled a smile at how animalistic the boy moved and acted. Everything was on impulse, no thought involved. It was interesting, at least.

"So," Sirius began, "My name is Sirius Black, and yours is Lucius Malfoy. I've heard of your father. Not well liked where I'm from, but you aren't him are you?" he reached in his pockets and fished out a bloody handkerchief. It was drying; the red, wet blood had gone to a crusty brown. The boy glanced at it, fingered it, and offered it back to Lucius. He declined.

"Throw that out. It's too dirty to bother cleaning."

Sirius shrugged and stuck it back into his pocket.

"Pretty sick aren't you?" he asked quietly.

"How'd you guess?" Lucius sneered.

"You're so light. Like a girl." 

At this Lucius made a face, then coughed weakly, and looked up at the ceiling. He was beginning to feel the weight of losing so much blood all at once on his shoulders, and his head, and everywhere else. He knew he looked girly, his skin and physique was appealing to men and women. He was beautiful, and he liked to use that advantage. He smiled slightly, then coughed. 

Sirius moved closer, and took a seat on the space of the bed not occupied by Lucius. He leaned in closely, and as he did, Lucius closed his eyes, pretending not to notice. 

"Hey." Sirius whispered.

Lucius ignored him.

"You asleep?" he asked.

Lucius ignored him again.

He waited patiently for Sirius to leave, as he no longer wished to talk to the hypocritical boy. But Sirius neither moved nor left. So he began to even his breaths, preparing for sleep, parting his mouth slightly for better air. He felt Sirius start to move, and hoped it was off the bed and out the door. It wasn't.

Hot breath touched his neck and cheek, and he felt Sirius shift his weight over top of him. He let out a soft gasp as tender lips came in contact with his neck. A hand traced its fingers in his silky hair, twisting it as another kiss was placed on his throat. Lucius arched his back in slight protest, and another arm came around him, grabbing his shoulder. Hot lips traced up and down his neck, then up his chin. 

There was a slight pause as he heard Sirius fumble around the room, then he felt the lights being flicked off, and heard the door being locked. Moments later, Sirius' weight was upon him again, warm in some foreign way.

He forcefully locked his lips with Lucius, letting his tongue into his mouth. Lucius let him explore eagerly. He kissed harder, more passionately, grabbing Lucius' cloak and twisting it in his hands. He pressed their bodies together rubbing into Lucius like a wild animal, taking deeper and deeper tastes. His hands roamed down to Lucius' chest, eager to discover the soft, creamy flesh beneath.

Lucius let out a hiss. He twisted violently from Sirius' kiss and pushed him away. Sirius let out a gasp.

"You're awake!" he squeaked, in the pitch black.

"Who wouldn't be?" Lucius snarled.

Sirius jumped and turned on the lights. His hair was disheveled, and he was glistening from lusty sweat. His bright blue eyes stared fearfully at Lucius.

"I'm-I'm so-so sorry!! I don't know- I don't know what came over me! Please! Y-You have to believe me!!"

"Oh. Really." Lucius teased, "I see, you're just in-the-closet. Can't wait to tell Snape."

"NO!!" screamed Sirius, and in an instant he was on Lucius. He grabbed him roughly by the collar. "If you tell him…I'll kill you." He snarled.

Lucius smiled passively.

"So you're gay."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, his face revealing several conflicting emotions. He let Lucius go and bit his lip sadly. Then he nodded.

"How pleasant." 

It was then that Severus stalked in, carrying a cup of steaming pumpkin juice. Lucius drunk it in large sips, literally undulating as the steamy liquid soothed his ragged throat. 

Severus shot Sirius a look. Black pretended to take the hint and sorrowfully shuffled out of the room, shooting a pensive glance at Lucius. His footsteps could be heard, before the car door opened and shut with a click. Severus nearly exploded with obscenities. Lucius sighed as the boy rambled on. This was going to be a hectic year.

Snape noticed his dismayed look and stopped. He carefully took a seat by Lucius, and began to glance nervously at his thin little fingers. It seemed to be a stress habit for him. Laughably, little Severus was still carrying his book cover around, as if it were his baby. Lucius bit off a giggle.

"What?" Snape asked.

"Nothing, Nothing…" Lucius sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling. He felt himself drifting for real this time. He straightened his blankets and shifted around. He noticed, without much surprise, that it was no longer cold in the train. So even big hunks of metal warmed once in a while.

Severus sat by his side after he had gone to sleep, still fingering his book.

VOTE: WILL IT BE **SEVERUS** OR **SIRIUS** LUCIUS GETS JIGGY WITH?

Plot suggestions are needed.

Well, that's it folks. So far at least. Remember, if you want the story to go a certain way, tell me.

Yari


	2. Introductions

Well, I'm back. Thank you to all whom voted. Then general consensus of all emails and reviews was that Lucius should get close with Sirius. I am however, including both as his lovers. But he will really fall in love (or lust) with only one. 

One comment: I cannot write lemons… I have tried and failed. I simply can't do it!! I would love, love, love it if someone could write; at least the lemony part of my story for part 3. I only want a short part, maybe a page, and I will be eternally grateful. Email me, or review and I'll email you, then I'll tell you the couple and the situation. Consider it a challenge. The best one will be put in my story. A reward will be given. 

# Ziegfried: 2

"Are you okay?"

**What?**

"Are you ok, Lucius?"

The first thing he awoke to was the voice of Severus. The next was the pain burning inside his chest and throat. Then there was light. Lucius Diablo Malfoy cursed the sun and its brightness; he would prefer to be in the cold black hallways of Malfoy Manor any day, even if he had to deal with his father.

He forced his eyes open and found himself in a small bedroom. There was a fire roaring by his side, knick-naks scattered about the room, and red curtains pulled back to let in the light. Lucius sat up, wheezing as he did. Severus was by his side, reclined on a large leather armchair, looking petulantly at his fingers. They were characteristically wrapped in his black cloak, his eyes tense and nervous. 

Lucius rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed. He must have been asleep for a while; his body ached with a lazy pain that was gained only through being still for great lengths of time. He'd probably missed the Sorting Ceremony. Damn. He hoped he could still be admitted to Hogwarts. Schools were so picky about those sorts of things.

"Severus." He sniffed, "Is the Sorting Ceremony over?"

Severus looked up, a mild expression of surprise on his face. His fingers untwined from his cloak.

"Lucius," he breathed, "They haven't even begun."

"What?!" Lucius cried. Surely they hadn't delayed the process for him? They wouldn't do that, would they?

"They haven't even begun." Severus repeated mildly, "It's only 3 o'clock. They don't sort for another half hour."

Lucius sat dumfounded. He'd been unconscious for a total of 1 hour. Pathetic. With a growl he leapt from his bed, and stretched cat-like, leaning back and standing on his tiptoes. He turned sullenly, and looked for his bags. They weren't there, and neither were Severus', so he guessed they'd been taken care of. 

"I suppose I'd better get going then…" he mumbled, heading for the door.

"W-where are you going?" Severus asked worriedly, leaping to his feet.

"To the Main Hall." Lucius replied, and twisted towards the door.

"W-wait!" Severus cried, running after him, "I'll come with you! You need help finding the main hall don't you?"

"No." Lucius replied coldly. "I'll see you later Snape."

"But-I mean, well, how do you know, um-"

Lucius didn't bother to listen to Severus' babbling. He turned sharply and started to head down the hall, slightly annoyed at everything in general. He had a migraine. Severus followed still stuttering.

"W-will I see you, I, uh…well,…"

"What do you want to say Snape?" Lucius snarled.

"W-what do I want to say? I, well, I um….. I think you're very beautiful."

That stopped him. Lucius froze, rigid for only a few seconds, before smoothly turning and facing Snape. The boy's face was crimson and he had his hand clamped over his mouth. 

"I mean, I…" he tried again, then gave up and sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "That's why everyone hates me…" Snape whispered quietly, lowering his eyes to look at his feet.

Lucius smiled, and moved towards Severus. He reached out and brought his hand to the boy's face. Severus jerked at his touch, his eyes wide with shock. 

"Everyone?" Lucius breathed.

Severus opened his mouth in shock, dumbfounded. Lucius moved forward, and Snape leaned towards him, pressing his hands onto his chest. Lucius let his tongue slide from his mouth as he licked Severus' lips quickly, curling it like a cat's. It was all either of them could take; Lucius, who had thought of Snape only as a lackey found new interests budding. 

Their lips locked, Severus' mouth was hot and eager, Lucius let his tongue slide in with ease, running it over his companion's. Snape leaned on him, and Lucius took him into his arms, pleased that the little nervous fingers were now entwined in his own cloak. This one would be good practice, a sort of warm-up for the big kill. Sirius Black.

The two were interrupted by voices approaching. Lucius broke off, leaving Severus woozy. 

"We'd better go." He stated, inclining his head towards the direction the voices came from.

Severus nodded, a far off look in his eyes. Lucius smirked at the smitten boy, and headed towards the great hall. Snape, of course, followed.

The main hall was larger than Lucius had imagined. His other schools had never been so big and luxurious. Perhaps Nezgel had, but that was a school privately tutored by Dark wizards. His father even went there for periodical sermons. It was at Nezgel he had lost his virginity; he had been a little whore to one of the teachers; Riddle had been the man's name, Tom Riddle. But Riddle was dead now, or so his father said, and he had been replaced by Lord Voldemort. Lucius was able to read the cryptic words: His former teacher and lover was the most powerful Dark Lord of the century. Even more so than Grendlewald. But that had nothing to do with the present…besides his now twisted sense of sexuality. 

Everyone was crowded around in a circle, with the Headmaster (Lucius supposed) at the center. In his hands was a hat. It sang. Lucius was dumbfounded, in other schools; teachers had evaluated them and placed them into houses on how they tested. It was strange to see a Headmaster putting so much responsibility into a hat. Lucius felt slightly disappointed.

Clusters of first years were called; Malfoy didn't bother to listen to their names. The hat seemed to read their minds, then scream out their house in a loud, annoying voice. What Lucius found odd was that the more personality you seemed to have, the louder the hat screamed. It was funny really, because a Mudblood had timidly put the hat on and had been roared a "HUFFLEPUFF" so loud that the windows shook. He sighed and tried not to fall asleep.

"Malfoy, Lucius." A voice called.

Snapped from his weariness, Lucius looked up, and so did everyone else. He supposed it was his turn. He turned slightly towards Snape, who looked at him nervously, and then stood. His feet clicked with the stone floor. Students stared, they knew who he was, they had seen his father's name, as well as his own many times in the newspaper. Some looked at him with fear, others, pure hate. He shrugged all of the stares off. 

He idly snatched the hat up and stuffed it on his head. Instantly, a voice could be heard.

"_Another Malfoy, eh? You lot are especially Slytherin_. _Cold, competent killers. Most of you turn at to be several a Dark Lord's trump card. But you. You are especially virulent."_

_ _

*Do I sense a spot of distaste in the ruddy old hat? * Lucius hissed.

"Oh, no, Lucius. I happen to like your personality. It's very frozen…you won't find anyone your age as able as you: especially to kill. In any case, I can't chat forever, there are still plenty of children to sort. Welcome to:"

"**SLYTHERIN!!!**" 

The hat bellowed so loudly that everyone screamed and covered their ears. The windows hummed then fell still. Lucius smiled an icy half smile, flitted his eyes over the crowd, and stood. A group of students clothed in green and black began to vigorously applaud him. He decided that they had to be in his house. 

He was engulfed by them; several people he felt he should recognize slapped him on the back, whistled, and smiled sneeringly in his direction. Lucius replied the favor. A soft hand in his caught his attention. Snape guided him to the back of the crowd and handed him a green scarf to wear along with the rest of the crowd. Lucius gave him a cold smile in return for the gesture, and folded the scarf up. He stuffed it in his pocket, no wanting to particularly look like the bunch of mush-headed goons that seemed to be in his house. They stood together, at the back of the mob, Severus shyly gazing at his feet, nervous fingers wrapped in his cloak, and Lucius tapping his foot irritably, waiting for the ceremony to end.

It did, after great length, and they were led to the to the vast dinner tables prepared especially for them. Snape was reluctantly dragged away by a Prefect to sit by the upperclassmen. Lucius, in turn, was sat near the end of the table- directly across from Sirius Black. 

The black haired boy didn't meet his piercing gaze, and instead pretended to be infatuated with the mashed potatoes in front of him. Even when Lucius had taken the bloody dish away had the boy not even bothered to look up, so he was forced to hold on to the potatoes hoping Black would finally get a grip and ask for them. And meet his eyes…

Lucius let out an irritated hiss after waiting patiently for 10 minutes. He slid the dish in an agitated manner towards Sirius, who then took it and began shoveling the food onto his plate. All was done so without so much of a glance up. Lucius clenched his jaw angrily.

"Too good to talk to me, Black?" he sneered.

Black didn't look up. His mouth was a thin, pale line, and his eyes sparked, but he remained infatuated with the potatoes.

"Angry that I'm in Slytherin?" he tried again

That caught Sirius' attention, and his eyes. The fiery blue eyes that held him in slight awe. Sirius jutted his lower jaw out in stubbornness.

"No. Just mildly surprised. You seemed like…like a…I dunno…I thought you would be in Gryffyndor."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Your house?" he smiled loftily.

Sirius nodded slowly, then looked back down at his plate. Something in him seemed to be restrained, which was very unlike the boy who had literally jumped on him in the Express train. A black cloud hung over his head…

"What's wrong?" Lucius wondered aloud.

Sirius caught his breath and looked up.

"Ummm…about what happened on the train…"

"Don't tell me to forget it." Lucius bit sharply, jamming his fork into the rare steak on his plate.

"You have to!" Sirius exclaimed urgently, drawing looks from a few people near-by.

"No!" hissed Lucius. He began to twist the fork around in the tough meat.

"Lucius!!" Sirius snarled, completely untamed. He brought his fist down on the table, making their dishes clink. He turned back to his meal and began to eat it angrily, as if to portray that their discussion was over. Not if Lucius had anything to say about it.

"Perhaps we should argue about this in less populated areas…unless you want to broadcast your secret to the rest of the world. Do you know of someplace where we could…discuss in private?" Lucius spoke in his silkiest voice.

Sirius stopped chewing, and dropped his fork. He looked up, his eyes wide, and his body rigid. He tried to say something but spat out parts of his meal onto the tablecloth instead. He choked slightly then grabbed his goblet and swallowed the entire mouthful. He wheezed slightly and tried again.

"You…you…you…want… to… _meet…privately_?!?!" he sputtered. He sucked in his breath and surveyed Lucius, who, of course, revealed nothing besides impassive vibes. Sirius cocked his head in confusion, a sudden new spark in his eyes.

"I…I thought…that you didn't like…me. Aren't you afraid of…fags?" he blinked guiltily. 

Lucius curled his lips suggestively. No answer was required for that one.

Sirius sucked in even more air, and leaned back. His hand absently dropped his knife as well as he stared at Lucius. This was beyond believable for the black haired boy. Lucius couldn't be…it was impossible; only in dreams did such beautiful creatures actually become, well, achievable. And here he was, being offered a chance to be alone with the gorgeous boy. 

"Well?" Lucius quipped.

Sirius didn't need to think much on that one. He nodded…and his voice suddenly sprung to life.

"Meet me…in the classroom that's all the way down in the corner of the Forbidden Hall. It's the smallest one; it's locked, but I'll get it open for you…"

"At what time…?" Lucius questioned softly, his eyes slits, and his smile broader.

"…Midnight." Sirius replied. 

Lucius pulled his fork from his steak and tried to eat but he suddenly had no appetite; not for food anyway. 

The crowd was called to assembly shortly afterward, and Sirius stalked away, casting odd glances in his direction. Snape found his side and smiled slightly at Lucius' bitter comments towards the Headmaster. 

When they were dismissed, Snape led Lucius to the dungeons, and whispered the password: "forbidden art", then brought him to his dorm. He was to room with Snape, which wasn't a raw deal at all. The boy was so close too adorable, and yet near viper-ish in his ways. Perhaps all Slytherins were. He certainly was. Their bags were already unpacked, so Lucius started a fire, and Snape flopped onto his bead and stared at the ceiling.

"…Lucius?" Snape sighed.

"What?" Lucius threw in another log to the fire and poked it casually with his wand sending sparks flying up the chimney.

"…Why did you kiss me?" Snape sat up and stared at Lucius' back.

Lucius turned from the fire and tucked his wand away. For a first day of school, this was very hectic, and it would probably get worse, he didn't want to have Severus following him everywhere, but the boy _was_ pretty. He wrinkled his nose in decision, then smiled. Snape's eyes tried to read him. Lucius knew his face well. He knew that it was unreadable, and that little Severus would forever be in mystery to his feelings.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Lucius whispered. He paced over to Severus and leaned above him, placing his palms on the boy's thighs. Snape's lips involuntarily parted as he let out a sigh. Lucius brought his face towards the boy's, studying. There was so much to love; the pale skin, the pink, pouty lips, the shortish black hair that was disheveled so often. All of it was delectable in an odd, addictive way. 

"Lucius. I barely know you…" Snape whispered. But he still leaned back, letting Lucius on top of him. Malfoy didn't need any more persuasion. He began to let his tongue slide up and down Snape's throat, expertly unbuttoning the boy's shirt, running his fingers along the smooth chest. Severus groaned, his eyes now completely shut, his hands twisting into Lucius' cloak.After a slight moment of fumbling, Severus was short a shirt, pants and underwear. He lay naked and exposed before Lucius, shivering because of the cold dungeon air. 

"So…"Lucius licked his lips, "What would you like me to do?"

Snape just stared. Lucius leaned in again, applying pressure to Severus' already erect groin and smile as the boy groaned in pleasure. Manipulation was fun. He forcefully closed his mouth with Severus' and enjoyed the warmth of the boy's mouth against his own, absently fondling Snape who convulsed every so often.

He pulled away, watching Snape. The boy lay on his side; hair sprawled to his side, lips parted.He was different from Lucius: he was thin, bony even, and dark. Lucius was what one would call supple, feminine even, with silver-shiny hair and skin that almost seemed to shimmer in the right light. All this could be credited to his…less than human heritage. No, Severus seemed like the type to whore to a larger, stronger upperclassman. Lucius smiled coyly, and turned to his bed, leaving Snape shivering and naked. The boy sat up.

"Lucius." He hissed, serious, and lacking the usual nervous twist of his fingers.

Malfoy turned, still smiling.

"Don't play with me." Snape stated, before reaching his chest of drawers and beginning to apply new clothes. Lucius laughed, he didn't plan to play with Snape. No, this would be a chase. A hunt one might call it, and it was going to be fun. 

He licked his lips and glanced at the clock. It was quarter before midnight…Sirius was waiting. His stomach flip-flopped. Lucius barely knew either of the two boys and had nearly slept with one. He planned to nearly or, perhaps even, sleep with the other…The handsome black- haired boy…with blazing blue eyes. He bit down on his lip, rolling his tongue along it, savoring its softness.

He was such a slut. He knew he didn't deserve to have either of them…but he kept pushing anyway…Sex was a fruitless pursuit of pleasure. Lying in his lover's arms, their semen all over him, mixing with blood, bruising kisses on his neck and belly, he felt used, dirty…unlivable. But if he didn't get it often, he felt even worse.

Lucius sighed and started to the door. He glanced at Snape, who was buried in a book, and walked out. 

He did notice Snape crying from behind the book cover, his teeth biting down hard on his lower lip, trying to stop. 

Allright. That's all for now. Remember all you slash lemon writers (like there are a lot of those ^^;;;), email me! The couple is Sirius and Lucius!!!! A lovely little interlude in the abandoned classroom. This scene is especially poignant because Sirius is a virgin…and by the way…Lucius is on bottom. No protests here people! Lucius is a bottom type guy in this story; I don't care if he's aggressive! I specifically described him as feminine. Snape fans, don't worry…he'll get some too. (That means you can write another lovely lemon for me)

Flames, as usual will be laughed at. If you really are so offended, then why do you read them, dammit?! I'm going to write an essay about this, I swear!! Anyway, I'm sorry for all you homophobes creeps that like to read slash then flame it, I know it wasn't enough to get you off, but I've already said that I can't write lemons. Sorry.

So seethe, and two tears in a bucket.

Yari ^-^ 

P.s. tell me of any sp/grammar errors, please


End file.
